With the growth of data collection, storage and retrieval of information, the use of memory card technology has grown significantly. Many of the memory card devices use card ejection mechanisms activated by means of a push button mounted along the side of the card reader. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,161 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,001, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 08/008,939, now abandoned, which in turn is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,482 filed Aug. 10, 1992, owned by the present assignee. The use of memory cards enables a great amount of data to be stored and retrieved relatively easily with a computer. Typically most memory cards are ejected from the card reader by means of a push button which urges the card outwardly from the reader to enable the person to grasp the end of the card and remove it from the reader. The ease of removal of cards form the card readers, however may present problems when the owner of the information desires to prevent unauthorized access to that information. It is desirable, therefore, to have a means preventing unauthorized persons from removing a memory card from the reader by depressing the push button or merely grabbing the end of the card.